


Couture et cicatrices

by AndersAndrew



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bi!Aramis, Confused Aramis, Don't Think Too Much Aramis, Hurt Porthos, Hypocrisy, M/M, Mild Gore, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Scars, Sewing, Touch-Starved, feel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis cherche ce qu'il éprouve quand il a l'aiguille dans la main et les doigts dans la plaie; tandis que Porthos sait exactement ce qu'il ressent à l'égard de ses cicatrices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couture et cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Titre : Couture et cicatrices  
> Fandom : The Musketeers (BBC)  
> Rating : R  
> Genres : Un peu gore, un peu de romance, surtout Hurt/Comfort  
> Personnages : Aramis/Porthos  
> Nombre de mots : 1063  
> Commentaires : écrit pour marryblack pour le Post à requêtes d'Halloween sur le prompt "The musketeers BBC - Porthos/Aramis - Medical kink (en gros, un truc sur les "travaux d'aiguille" d'Aramis, et probablement qu'il fasse l'infirmière tout le temps ou Porthos va crever de Septicémie xD)"  
> Ma première fic sur le fandom, et 1000 mots en plus *hourra*

Intérieurement, Aramis jouissait de pouvoir pratiquer ses travaux d'aiguille une nouvelle fois.  
Bien sûr, il regrettait que Porthos ait été blessé, et il était désolé de lui infliger de la douleur.  
Mais il ne pouvait empêcher une part de lui, une toute petite part, d'y prendre un peu de plaisir.  
Non pas qu'il apprécie les hurlements et les imprécations de Porthos lorsque celui-ci sortait de l'inconscience en pleine opération – il en toucherait deux mots à Athos, qui n'avait pas frappé assez fort le pauvre Porthos pour lui éviter de souffrir.  
Néanmoins, il aimait mettre en pratique son savoir-faire méticuleux, utiliser l'aiguille et le fil pour recoudre ce qui avait été déchiré avec sauvagerie. Dans ces moments-là, bien qu'il ait les doigts couverts de sang, il avait l'impression de sauver une vie, de réparer, en quelque sorte, les dommages qu'il avait causé sur le champ de bataille. Il nettoyait alors le sang avec de l'eau et de l'alcool, apaisant les chairs malmenées avec quelques onguents qui aident aussi à la cicatrisation.  
Son métier ne se résumait pas qu'à tuer et combattre, cependant, lorsqu'il faisait des sutures, c'était comme s'il changeait de vocation. Et ça lui faisait du bien. Même si être mousquetaire lui apportait son lot d'aventures et d'amusement, parfois il éprouvait une certaine lassitude intellectuelle. Il bougeait beaucoup, mais son âme, elle, demeurait froide face aux évènements. Il riait de tout sans distinction et défendait ce qui devait l'être sans s'interroger de trop sur la moralité de ses actes.  
La couture était une activité stimulante pour l'esprit, car elle le faisait se demander où se trouvait Dieu dans la violence enfouie, dans la chair palpitante, dans le flot de sang chaud qui lui brûlait les mains, dans la vie qu'il tenait au bout de son fil. Il cherchait sans relâche le but de son existence dans les tressautements incontrôlés du corps, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient sur terre, eux et lui, dans la respiration haletante de son patient.  
Et alors que Porthos recommençait de s'agiter sur la table en gueulant comme un putois, pendant qu'Aramis retirait patiemment les échardes de bois plantées dans une profonde estafilade dans son dos, il demandait aux autres de le tenir, à Athos de lui en remettre un coup sur la tête ; et quand Porthos sombrait enfin, Aramis caressait doucement ses cheveux en murmurant « ça va aller, ça va aller. »...en espérant que cela soit vrai.  
Il n'aimait guère le voir comme ça, mais il chérissait pourtant chaque cicatrice qu'il lui avait donné. Car de plaies béantes, ses blessures s'étaient vues réduites à de pâles lignes sur sa peau mate, grâce à son seul talent. Sinon, cela ferait belle lurette que Porthos serait allé rejoindre ses ancêtres dans l'au-delà.  
Mais pas avec Aramis qui veillait sur lui. Sa dextérité le maintiendrait en vie, il en était convaincu.  
Il priait silencieusement, armé de sa pince, qu'aucune infection ne vienne lui prendre son ami, camouflant ses incertitudes sous une croyance infaillible.  
Il ne supporterait pas de perdre le seul être qui lui permettait d'être entier. A la fois sauveur et damné.  
Tueur et guérisseur.

 

Malgré ce que les autres pensaient, Porthos n'était pas idiot.  
Lorsqu'il se réveillait avec la mâchoire douloureuse, il savait bien qu'on l'avait frappé. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui ou de comment, car les vapeurs de l'alcool et les affres de la douleur l'avait laissé dans un état de létargie qui empêchait toute réflexion trop poussée.  
Ce qu'il savait par contre, sans le moindre doute, c'était la gentillesse inhabituelle d'Aramis après, quand il s'occupait de ses blessures – nettoyage, bandage...et la partie qu'il aimait le moins : l'enlèvement des fils.  
C'était toujours une étape délicate. Porthos s'y pliait parfois, d'autres fois non. Aramis n'insistait pas. Certaines plaies, encore, étaient trop profondes pour risquer de les enlever sans créer de nouvelles blessures.  
Celles-là, Aramis semblait les craindre plus que les autres. Porthos savait vaguement que ça avait à voir avec les infections, mais n'en avait cure. Il n'y avait qu'Aramis pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Il voulait toujours vérifier ses cicatrices, les toucher, être sûr que ça s'était bien refermé.  
Porthos le laissait faire parce que ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui, pour une fois.  
Il voyait bien combien Aramis était doux quand il s'agissait de ses blessures – il savait en outre que ce n'était pas lui qui le cognait pour « l'anesthésier » durant l'opération.  
Il devenait comme un objet délicat entre ses mains ; Aramis laissait courir ses doigts sur sa peau sans appuyer, sans brutalité, à tel point que Porthos ne les sentait presque pas – et il n'aimait pas ça.  
Il voulait le sentir davantage, peut-être même plus encore que ce qu'il osait imaginer, juste pour la sensation.  
Porthos aimait se perdre là-dedans. Ne plus réfléchir à rien, fermer les yeux et se laisser porter par sa propre sensorialité, par le contact brut avec l'autre, avec l'environnement.  
Il avait eu des débats avec Aramis à ce sujet. Aramis arguait que la spiritualité avait une grande importance dans sa vie ; et Porthos le moquait en lui rappelant sa dernière coucherie.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'arrogant à s'arroger le droit de hiérarchiser les conduites : c'était ce que Porthos reprochait à la religion. Tout ce qui touchait au corps était sale, tout ce qui était de l'esprit était pur.  
Aramis y croyait, et chaque fois qu'il papillonnait d'un lit à un autre, il prétendait que c'était de l'amour – une _certaine_ forme d'amour – pour mieux dissimuler le fait qu'il était adepte du plaisir simple de partager sa chaleur avec un autre être humain.  
Porthos n'était pas d'accord avec ce déni qui empêchait Aramis d'être tout à fait sincère, qui le faisait être pieu uniquement dans les mensonges dont il l'abreuvait. Au lieu d'admettre les regards un peu pesants, la peur dans ses gestes lorsqu'il soigne Porthos, le tremblement dans sa voix lorsqu'il le voit gravement blessé.  
Et il aurait préféré qu'au lieu d'effleurer ses sutures, Aramis les embrasse et morde peut-être sa chair intacte pour y tracer d'autres marques, d'autres empreintes, les siennes tout à fait, et elles seraient la preuve que parfois, la chair pouvait aussi être pure, être chaste.  
Et que même dans le désir bestial, il y avait cette nature divine, transcendentale, qu'Aramis recherchait tant.


End file.
